HE GAVE HER
by ReadingRobyn
Summary: OneShot Lily needs help and who comes to save her other than the one and only James Potter.Rated T for suicidal references.


**Disclaimer: I own none of these characters except for Lily's friend Lindsey. This is rated T for a reason. please review because I love reviews. This is a one-shot. Enjoy!**

Lily Potter was starring out at the Hogwarts Lake, silently sitting on a rock, the same rock that she had been sitting on for the past ten years on this day. November 29th.

She was gently rocking a sleeping baby boy who had jet black, messy hair, and if he were awake you would see his startling emerald green eyes.

As the little boy slept, naïve to the misgivings of the world around him, Lily was lost in memories of her own. This particular memory was of ten years ago today.

Flashback

It was a very grey November 29th at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Because it was a cold and rainy day there was no one to be found outside except one very wet and depressed red headed student.

Sixteen year old Lily Evans was in her sixth year at Hogwarts. She was a very studious student, who many people liked. She was sitting on a rock, looking at the Hogwarts Lake, in the rain.

Many people thought that they knew Lily Evans, but even her best friend, Lindsey, did not. What no body knew was that Lily had had many hardships in her life. For that very reason, Lily was sitting, starring out at the lake, for the last time.

Or so she thought.

Lily reached her hand into her pocket and pulled out a razor blade. Lily did not fear death, not one bit. On the contrary she welcomed it.

She wanted to die peacefully, and she wanted all the pain to stop, so she took matters into her own hands. Right now was the most peaceful time for Lily. It was raining, her favorite weather; it was nighttime, the best time of day, according to Lily; and she was by the lake, which was her favorite scenery of Hogwarts.

Lily slowly drew the blade horizontally across her wrist, blood slowly creeping to the surface.

'This is for me getting appendicitis three years ago.' Lily thought.

She drew another line on the same wrist.

'This one for my cancer that was diagnosed and removed two years ago.'

Again another cut.

'For the cancer coming back a month later.'

And again.

'For having a sister who hates me and whom I despise.'

For every reason Lily could come up with, she cut a new line on her wrists.

'For nobody seeing that I was hurting on the inside.'

'For nobody liking me for who I am.'

Lily was getting dizzy and her vision was getting darker and fuzzier. She thought that she faintly heard someone shouting, but decided that it was only the wind.

Lily drew a long vertical line from the inside of her elbow to her wrist, slicing the vein in two. She did this on both arms as she shouted,

"And this is for nobody loving me enough to CARE!" But her words came out as more of a whisper.

Lily Evans' vision went black as she fainted in a pool of her own blood, the world around her never the wiser of what she had done.

Except for one person who heard her last cry.

End flashback

Lily Potter slowly opened her eyes and breathed deeply in the scent of the Hogwarts Lake and the Forbidden Forest. James Potter had saved her that day. He had been sitting in the boys dormitory looking on the Marauders Map and had seen Lily go down onto the grounds.

Flashback

James got off his bed and sat on the window seat and looked down on the grounds, at the love of his life. He smiled as he saw her sit on her favorite rock by the lake.

He knew that she loved the rain and would often sit on her rock in the rain just to think.

He watched her for a while with a smile on his face until he saw her reach into her pocket and take something out.

James quickly ran to Remus' trunk and got out his magical binoculars. He ran back to the window only to discover that the thing Lily had gotten from her pocket was a razor. James dropped the binoculars in horror, Lily already had three cuts on her left wrist.

He quickly raced down the boys stairs into the crowded common room, pushing past Sirius who yelled, "What's up mate? Are you running from a grim?" But before Sirius could finish his sentence, James was out the portrait hole, heading for the grounds.

James made it to the grounds in record time, shouting Lily's name. As he neared the rock that she was sitting on he heard her faintly whisper, "And this is for nobody loving me enough to CARE!" and saw, as if in slow motion, her fall unconscious in her own blood.

End flashback

Lily had woken up five days later in the hospital wing. James had been at her side when she had woken up that day and everyday since then.

Thinking of her husband brought a smile to Lily's face.

James had saved her life that day and everyday forward.

He gave her back her life; he gave her the life that she always wanted.

He gave her friendship.

Gave her love.

He gave her a place to belong.

He gave her an engagement ring.

He gave her, her dream wedding

He gave her everything she ever wanted and more.

Lily looked down at the bundle in her arms.

And most of all…

He gave her the love of her life—

Harry James Potter.

**I hope you liked it! Please review and tell me what you think. Give me criticism give me compliments. Love them both.**

**ReadingRobyn**


End file.
